


Kinktoberfect

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Switch Choi Hyunsuk, Switch Park Jihoon (TREASURE), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: Hyunsuk and Jihoon practice a series of fun new sex things, building up into their fantastic Halloween partyDrabbles for Hyunhoon's kinktober adventures
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta reading and this is my first chaptered fic, so lets go! Fun!

Jihoon whimpered and writherd on the bed, his fingers digging deeply into the sheets of the bed.

“Hyung!” he gasped.

Hyunsuk was sitting next to the bed, playing on his phone. He figured he’d be able to finish this level before Jihoon started begging, but he had turned the vibrator up pretty high before setting in for a while.

Jihoon had asked to try some new things and, hey, it was October. There were tons of kinktober prompts online, leading Hyunsuk’s mind to some very dirty places. He had printed a few and they’d made a list of things they wanted to try in the coming days, some of them more extreme than others. They might not do all of them, but they would definitely be doing something fun every day until November.

Today, it had just said “toys,” so Hyunsu had found one of his older vibrators and prepped Jihoon before shoving it up his ass and turning it up all the way.

“Hyung, please!” Jihoon gasped, reaching for him. “It’s too high!”

THey had also established a safe word, for the first time ever. It was Pineapples. And until Jihoon used it, Hyunsuk wasn’t gonna believe him if he said it was too much.

But, he was a little bored listening to Jihoon whimper and whine and almost scream without even getting to use his own dick on him.

He set his phone down and turned to climb on top of him.

Jihoon readily kissed him back once he leaned down into him. He worked his fingers around the base of the vibrator and slowly started pumping it in and out of him, getting him more and more worked up, all the while kissing him so that he wouldn’t get too loud.

But then he gasped loudly and started frantically whispering. “Hyunsuk,” he said. “I’m gonna come. Don’t let me. I want to make you come first.”

Hyunsuk pulled the vibrator out entirely and switched it off, throwing it to the side. Jihoon rolled his hips up, trying to get some semblance of friction on his dick so that he could get release.

“Up,” Hyunsuk growled. Jihoon planted his feet and lifted his hips so that he could grab a hold of his ass. With one strong movement, Hyunsuk fucked into Jihoon, making his toes curl and hsi voice break over his own moans.

“Hyunsuk, please!”

He fucked him as hard as he could, all the while pumping his dick to get him to come.

Jihoon fell apart in his hands and Hyunsuk fucked him until he too was coming. Twenty minutes later, they curled around each other and Jihoon was fingering the vibrator, inspecting it.

“That wasn’t what I thought it would be like,” he said, squinting at it. “Kinda disappointing.”

Hyunsuk laughed. “Yeah, that was my experience with it.”

When Jihoon looked up, he had a smirk on his lips. “Well, why don’t you try it.” Hyunsuk shrugged and Jihoon balked. “I was kidding,” he exclaimed.

“Well, why not? Maybe you can get me to come without touching me.”

Jihoon shivered and Hyunsuk rolled onto his back, planting his own feet. Jihoon got up, whipped off the vibrator, and then came back with something else in his hands.

Hyunsuk groaned when he saw it, but Jihoon was laughing.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Hyunsuk sat up. “Yeah, okay, I’ve got a cock ring, too. It’s not that big a deal.”

Jihoon smirked. “Not that big a deal? It’s engraved!”

It was. Hyunsuk had bought it as a joke gift but then backed out at the last minute. He’d gotten it from some sex shop in town and so it came with a standard engraving, “daddy’s girl” around the outside. It was supposed to be funny, he thought, and he’d gotten it for that reason, but it had never been used, just tucked away in his bedside table’s second drawer with the rest of his sex things he’d collected over the years. He also had some lingerie and some porno mags and a naked picture of Jihoon that he’d given him a couple weeks ago.

Hyunsuk tried to explain this to Jihoon, but he was having too much fun laughing at him. Which is why Hyunsuk was surprised when Jihoon shoved the vibrator up his ass without any warning.

“Hey!” he shouted, wiggling around to get used to the feeling. “A little warning next time.”

Jihoon glared playfully. “You didn’t warn me when you turned it all the way up, I won’t warn you when I put it in.”

Jihoon leaned over him and started kissing him while he slowly turned the vibrator up, one setting at a time. Hyunsuk could feel it slowly working it’s way inside of him, faster and faster until it was moving so quickly inside of him.

Their kiss was slowly becoming less and less like a real kiss and more like Jihoon was trying to swallow his moans. And then it hit his prostrate and he screamed! His entire body was filled with a white hot pleasure and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. The only thing he could process was Jihoon’s body on his, his fingers on his hips and his lips on his neck.

“Hyungie,” Jihoon whimpered, biting down on his neck. “Hyungie, is this good for you?”

The problem with playing with a vibrator is that it gives you a good rush of pleasure at first, but it’s really hard to come from just that. There needs to be something else or it’s just a constant good feeling that slowly devolves into discomfort. And it wasn’t a slow devolution.

“Hyungie,” Jihoon cooed, slowly stroking Hyunsuk’s cock. “Is my little hyungie having some difficulty getting his cock to stand up straight?”

He was. He was so turned on by everything but he was no where close to being able to come. For a second it was almost as if Jihoon had put the ring cock on him, but he could still see it glinting on the bedside table.

Jihoon sat back on his heels and watched as Hyunsuk writhed, trying to force the vibrator deeper inside of himself. He needed it just a little more and maybe he could actually get fully up.

Jihoon wrapped his fingers very lazily around Hyunsuk’s cock, feeling the ridges and grooves along it slowly. “Hyungie,” he whispered, leaning forward. “Come on. You’ve got this. You can come all by yourself, can’t you.”

It wasn’t a question, but an order. The longer Jihoon stared at him, the less turned on he felt. But he knew that Jihoon wanted him to come completely on his own, so he had to work on this.

He started thinking of all the sexy things he knew. Jihoon wearing a short skirt and nothing else. Jihoon bouncing up and down on his cock. Jihoon kissing him to his lips were red and then slowly biting down his chest. Jihoon filming videos for him to watch when he was all alone.

He was fully up now, and could feel his pre-come beginning to leak onto his chest. He had already come tonight and, with barely any break between the two instances, it was almost painful to be this turned on but not able to come just yet.

Jihoon dove down and kissed him. “Let’s get you all settled up, then.”

He grabbed on tightly and started pumping him fast and heavy, kissing him harshly. Their lips barely met as Hyunsuk moaned loudly, almost screaming from the feeling of it. It was fantastic, the way that Jihoon was able to completely tear him apart just by teasing him a little bit. And he wanted to just dissolve into this feeling forever.

But then, everything disappeared again and he did dissolve into the feeling. He could think of nothing but how great Jihoon was able to make him feel. This was fantastically perfect and Hyunsuk had no idea how they would top this for the rest of the month.


	2. Lingerie

The next morning, Jihoon was lying in bed, slightly sore. He knew that Hyunsuk got up a while ago, but he didn’t want to even consider moving for the next four hours. Or, at least until he gets some food in his system.

He had texted Hyunsuk asking for some food a while ago and gotten a thumbs up emoji in response. Hopefully this means that he’ll bring him something warm and not just a random nutrition bar from the cabinet. He’d rather some real food, it would definitely make his thighs hurt less.

But when Hyunsuk walked in, he forgot all about the pain.

He was wearing this tiny little dress made entirely of sheer, see-through material. It crossed over his chest and then in an intricate design down the back. The skirt was barely anything, instead giving way to a series of harnesses that graced his thighs.

“Good morning, love,” he cooed, sliding up to the bed.

Jihoon stuttered out his own greeting. Hyunsuk looked so good in the lingerie that he could feel his mouth dry up. No words were coming out anything soon.

He was already starting to get a little hard when Hyunsuk sat down.

“I figured we might as well get this morning out of the way. I bought this just for you and I couldn’t wait for you to see it.”

He was talking like an NPC in a video game, but Jihoon couldn’t care. He was too entrusted by the idea of getting his hands on him.

That turned out to be more difficult than expected because Hyunsuk wasn’t ready to have his brand new clothes ripped to shreds by Jihoon’s sharp nails.

“No!” he scampered away. The tiny skirt flared up around him and showed his nice, plump ass hanging out of the harness, not quite anywhere close to covered.

“Why not?” Jihoon whined. He wanted to suck him off, show him how pretty he thought he looked all dressed up for him like that, but that didn’t seem to be Hyunsuk’s idea.

“I want to take pictures.”

Jihoon nodded and reached for his phone. “With me, or…?”

Hyunsuk nodded and walked back over, his hips swaying slightly. With great care, he climbed into Jihoon’s lap, their chests pressed together. He turned to smile for the camera when Jihoon lifted it.

That went on for about twenty minutes before Jihoon snapped and pinned Hyunsuk down, fucking him fast and rough while barely even getting his legs out of the lingerie. But all the pictures were golden.

Hyunsuk looked all nervous and kept biting his lip to try and look sexy but small at the same time. He fit nicely in Jihoon’s lap and, as such, most of the photos were of the two of them wrapped together. Only a few were of just one of them.

At some point, Hyunsuk had stolen the phone to take pictures of Jihoon. He probably didn’t look very good that early in the morning, with flushed cheeks and messy hair, but Hyunsuk had seemed very excited by the way they turned out. He’d shared them with himself on a secured message board and then threw the phone away to let Jihoon use him how he wanted.

Once Hyunsuk had come, he’d insisted on riding him until he came as well. That way, his thighs wouldn’t hurt as bad afterwards. He was really sweet and Jihoon almost didn’t want to ruin him anymore.

But then Hyunsuk had moaned so loudly when he’d been riding him, using his strong thighs to jump up and down on his dick. Jihoon had found himself bucking up into him in turn, taking him apart as best he could from underneath.

They went back to sleep afterwards and then, when Jihoon woke up again, he was alone again. He pried himself from his disgusting sheets and wandered into his kitchen. There, back in his lingerie, was Hyunsuk, cooking him breakfast.

They fucked again in the kitchen and threw out the food that had been ruined when they forgot it on the stove. Hyunsuk refused to change for the entire day, and Jihoon didn’t get to go very long without getting his dick wet.


	3. Wax Play

The list in front of him is almost glaring at him, it’s words in big, looping letters appearing like angry eyes from across the space between them.

If he let his eyes scan down it, he would find the third day’s prompt: wax play. In theory, it sounded fine. Fun, actually. And Hyunsuk had been more than willing to try out the new things that Jihoon might be into.

But in practice, it hadn’t been very sexy. He had forgotten about his fear of fire and that had put a bit of a damper on the evening. Even so, he’d tried to push through, because Jihoon had sounded very excited.

And then, he’d messed up and not been as careful as he should have been. Jihoon had gotten burned a bit too much and had screamed the safe word at the top of his lungs. He’d basically run away while Hyunsuk tried to contain the red candle, all while trying not to have a panic attack.

All in all, it was not a very good evening. Jihoon had locked himself in the bathroom, not wanting to see him for a while afterwards. Eventually, he’d asked if Hyunsuk wanted to shower with him, but now that that was over, Hyunsuk was left sitting alone in their living room while Jihoon scraped the messy wax off of the bedsheets in the next room.

He was angry with himself. He had promised that he wouldn’t hurt him and he’d broken that promise. He had hurt the love of his life and he was so pissed that he hadn’t been able to keep ahold of himself long enough to make Jihoon happy.

He was also mad that he felt like he had to do that. He should have felt more comfortable telling Jihoon when something made him uncomfortable. He should talk about why that was.

He’d never had this problem before. He was always willing to talk to Jihoon about his thoughts, but today he wasn’t. Maybe something else had happened throughout the day that made him feel like his had to do it.

He laid back on the couch and thought about what had happened. He’d gotten up early because he hadn’t taken care of his work the day before. He would need to get a few files written and executed before he could have breakfast.

Jihoon had cooked for them around 10, some sort of brunch thing with scrambled eggs on hamburgers. Then he’d gotten to work on his own stuff and they didn’t talk again for the rest of the day.

That must have been it. He had shut down conversation so early in the morning that, when it came time to try something new, he wasn’t in a great space to be receptive. He’d been the reason that they didn’t communicate correctly. He’d need to be more careful of that.

“I could hear you thinking from the bedroom.”

Hyunsuk sat up at Jihoon’s voice. He was standing in the doorframe over the back of the couch, a tense look on his face. Hyunsuk moved over so that Jihoon would have a space to sit and he walked around, perching down nervously. His legs were shaking and his fingers curled around themselves. He was still anxious, after all this time. Hyunsuk couldn’t fault him for it. He’d been in a super vulnerable position when he’d gotten hurt. It was fair that he’d still be upset.

“Sorry.” He’d lost count of how many times he’d said it now. It still didn’t feel like enough.

“Hyung…” He paused to think about his words carefully. “Hyunsuk. I love you very much. And you made a mistake. That’s not gonna make me stop loving you. And I should have remembered that you don’t handle fire well, so it’s not all your fault.”

That was a bit of a comfort. He hadn’t thought Jihoon would leave him, but it still felt nice to be reassured.

“I’m still sorry.”

Jihoon nodded.

They sat together for a while and Hyunsuk watched as Jihoon relaxed. His legs stopped bouncing and hsi fingers unwound themselves and he turned to fully look at him.

He reached out and tilted Hyunsuk’s face up.

“Hyunsuk. I know that you’re upset with yourself. But how about we go to bed, okay? I’ve got new sheets on the bed and they’ve got superheroes on them.”

Hyunsuk let Jihoon lead him back through the house and wrap him up in the sheets. His mind wouldn’t let him rest for a while but cuddling into Jihoon’s arms was still relaxing and he was able to fall asleep soon. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

No, not maybe. Tomorrow  _ would  _ be better. He would make sure it was better.


	4. Hate Fucking

Tomorrow was not better. In fact, it was actively worse. Both of them really tried that morning when they woke up, but they had dissolved into constant bickering. It wasn’t really about anything important, it was just one of those days.

Jihoon tried to get himself out of the house for a while, but that didn’t work and Hyunsuk was in an even worse mood when he returned. He seemed ready to start a fight.

“Where were you?” he scowled. Normally, they both had jobs they went to, but Jihoon had been laid off when the pandemic hit and Hyunsuk had been forced to move into a home office they set up in their living room. It wasn’t great, but it worked. But it also meant that they didn’t leave the house much and, when they did, it was normally together.

“I just went out for some fresh air.”

Hyunsuk scoffed. “There’s not a lot of fresh air out there,” he mumbled to himself.

Jihoon was frustrated already. Hyunsuk wouldn’t believe no matter what he said today, so he audibly sighed, enough to get Hyunsuk to actually look at him.

“What’s got you so upset?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Well, you’re a little pissy for one.”

Hyunsuk glared. “I’m sorry, but I’ve had a pretty shit day and I’d like my boyfriend to be there when I need him.”

“Well I can’t be here all the time, hyung. I have a life outside of this apartment.”

Hyunsuk scoffed. “No, you don’t. No one does anymore. And when I need you here, you need to be here.”

Jihoon felt like throwing something, so he moved away from the counters where he would have easy access to ammo. “I can’t be here every time you need something. You’re a fully grown adult, figure out your own problems.”

Hyunsuk stood and stalked towards him. He was significantly shorter than him, but he had such a huge presence that Jihoon felt they were equals. Except that he was obviously right in this argument.

“You are so annoying,” he seethed. “So clingy and annoying and I hate you.”

Some gears clicked in Jihoon’s head and he understood what Hyunsuk was doing. He was trying to get him mad. He wanted to fight because he wanted to have make-up sex.

It was his main solution when he was frustrated with work. He’d say about the same things, so Jihoon knew he didn’t mean it. And he’d always apologize afterwards. And it was a very rare occurrence that they had talked about beforehand, so Jihoon knew he could call it quits and Hyunsuk would find some other way to get his frustration out.

But that didn’t mean he was allowed to let on that he knew. Then it wouldn’t work properly. He had to say some mean phrases for Hyunsuk to believe he was actually mad.

“I can’t stand you,” he seethed, his excitement growing. Angry sex with Hyunsuk was some of the best sex he had in his life.

This was how they had met, actually. Hyunsuk had been drinking to avoid his problems and he’d shown up at Jihoon’s apartment at 2 in the morning. They had had a series of angry conversations beforehand, when they had a disagreement regarding something in a college class they had shared. They had hate-fucked so many times before they had actually fallen for each other, and then started off on a much smoother, slower pace.

Hyunsuk surged forward and grabbed the front of Jihoon’s shirt with one hand and the back of his head with the other. They slammed together at the speed of lightning, all teeth and nails and angry words spit out at the chance to breathe. Hyunsuk wanted control, but Jihoon pretended to fight him the entire time.

They stumbled and slammed into the wall. Hyunsuk left his mouth to bite angrily down his neck, leaving bruises instantly. He yanked at his shirt, but was careful not to rip it since it was one that Jihoon actually really liked.

He stepped away so that Jihoon could take it off for him, before raking his fingers down his chest.

They made it through the bedroom door before Hyunsuk tripped and knocked them both down onto the floor. Hyunsuk, from his perch underneath Jihoon, growled and wrapped his legs around him, carving half-moons into his back. He arched up and Jihoon got to work on getting his shirt off.

Hyunsuk rubbed up against his thigh, already trying to get off without even getting his pants off.

Jihoon sat up, leaving him hanging.

“Pants, off, now,” he ordered, making Hyunsuk shiver. Sometimes, ordering him around was what was best in this situation, since Hyunsuk got so wrapped up in getting off while he was still pissed that he forgot to actually do the things necessary for sex.

While Hyunsuk was busy, he got himself undressed as well. They moved to the bed and Jihoon grabbed the lube quickly. It was peach flavored.

He warmed it between his fingers while Hyunsuk kissed down his chest, his teeth scraping against the surface of his abs.

When he slid one finger in, Hyunsuk fell back against the cushions and growled. “I hate you so much!” he yelled, digging his fingers into the bedsheets.

Jihoon was too busy making sure he was prepped properly to fire back.

“You’re annoying and a bother and I hate being around you!”

With three fingers easily sliding inside of him, Jihoon decided he was ready. He grabbed a condom, slipped it on himself, and leaned forward. Hyunsuk latched on instantly, more fingernails in skin and teeth on his lip.

He fucked into him without warning and Hyunsuk whimpered loudly. “Jihoon!” he gasped, rolling his hips in time. “Jihoon, you’re so good!”

He seemed to forget that he was supposed to be angry right now, too busy feeling Jihoon up. He lazily wrapped his fingers around his own dick, pumping it in time with Jihoon’s thrusts.

It took about five minutes before Jihoon was stalling so that he could come. His brain was still full of thoughts, but they mostly cleared once he was able to relax a little.

Once he came down, he noticed that Hyunsuk was watching him carefully, his hand working quickly on his own dick. Jihoon smirked and fucked into him harder, trying to find his perfect spot so that he could go ahead and come down on his own.

Hyunsuk screamed as he came, his voice tapering down into needy whimpers. Jihoon fucked him a little bit longer until he was pushed away. He Pull out, cleaned the two of them up, and then snuggled down behind him, holding him to his chest.

“I didn’t mean those things I said,” Hyunsuk whispered, his voice slow and slurred with exhaustion.

“I know,” Jihoon reassured him. “I love you anyway.”

Hyunsuk laughed slightly and then fell asleep, with Jihoon close behind.


End file.
